The present invention relates to a solid golf ball.
Two-piece solid golf balls having two-layer construction which comprises a core and a cover are the most popular up to now. It is true that the two-piece balls have an advantage over wound balls in cut resistance, but it is hard to spin the balls, get hopped ballistic trajectory in a driver shot and stop the ball on the green in case of a short iron. It is considered that these faults result from the large moment of inertia, and the slipperiness on a club face because of the small area of contact of the ball with the club face owing to a hard cover, namely low deformation at impact.
It is a primary object of the present invention to eliminate such faults.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.